


Break Apart

by Januarium



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Dom David Rose, M/M, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Stand Alone, Sub Patrick Brewer, a souçon of humilation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Januarium/pseuds/Januarium
Summary: David’s rummaging for something in a drawer; Patrick doesn’t have the concentration to wonder what, just knows that it means he’s not touching Patrick and that’s not okay. He grumbles out another noise and can’t help moving his own hands to touch his tender nipples.It’s strange. They’re a part of his body—he has seen and touched them plenty of times—and yet now they are something new. They’re swollen and puffy and blood-hot, the slightest brush against them bringing sharp stabs of pleasure-pain that make his whole body twitch and squirm.OR: NipNops 2: Nipnop Boogaloo
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 37
Kudos: 152
Collections: Porner Community Service Ficlets





	Break Apart

**Author's Note:**

> MidnightStreet requested: Patrick with a prostate massager in, coming just from that and having his nipples played with.

Patrick’s nipples aren’t especially sensitive, so he’d never spent much time with them until David showed him how much pleasure they can bring if just a bit of time is taking to get there. Today, however, it’s more than a bit of time; it feels like David’s been playing with his nipples for hours, days, eternities. Like nations could have have risen and fallen while David has taken him apart with hands and mouth and teeth on sensitive flesh.

Now David’s pulling away, despite the fact Patrick whines and reaches out for him. He’s at the point where everything is _so much_ he’s practically flinching from every touch, but he still wants _more-more-more._

David’s rummaging for something in a drawer; Patrick doesn’t have the concentration to wonder what, just knows that it means he’s not touching Patrick and that’s not okay. He grumbles out another noise and can’t help moving his own hands to touch his tender nipples. 

It’s strange. They’re a part of his body—he has seen and touched them plenty of times—and yet now they are something new. They’re swollen and puffy and blood-hot, the slightest brush against them bringing sharp stabs of pleasure-pain that make his whole body twitch and squirm. 

David hums out a pleased noise and that’s when Patrick realises that David is no longer looking in the drawer, instead he’s kneeling between Patrick’s legs and _watching._ It makes Patrick feel on display in the most delicious way, like some beautiful object to be admired and craved. 

But also, he wants David to be touching him again.

Patrick let’s out a whine and takes one hand away from his chest to reach out, the movement clumsy and uncoordinated. David shifts cruelly out of reach, but he holds up the fruits of his search, one of those gorgeous eyebrows raised in query.

Patrick nods emphatically and spreads his legs wide. David is holding up a prostate massager, something Patrick only wants when he’s completely strung out like this. It’s so good, but intense; more than he wants to take most of the time. 

David spreads lube over the toy and it makes Patrick’s heart thud, knowing he’s not going to be prepped and built up to it. The toy isn’t wide, he can easily take it without being fingered open first, but there’s still something about the idea of taking it this way that feels clinical and yet dirty at the same time. He loves it. 

David shoves Patrick’s thighs out further; he doesn’t need to, but that’s what makes it even better, having David push his body to its limits just because he can. Patrick’s cock is aching and dripping—he’s never been this hard for so long without it being touched at all—but David doesn’t even spare it a glance as he lines the toy up with Patrick’s hole. The denial burns, an aching pain that makes him want to do better— _be_ better—until David will finally pay attention.

Not that he doesn’t have David’s attention; the way he watches as the toy breaches Patrick’s hole is almost as intense as the sensation itself: hard moulded silicone, slick with lube, making a place for itself inside his body. Patrick cries out as David slides it in and immediately finds his prostate, his knowledge of Patrick so complete.

Patrick wants to touch his cock more than he’s ever wanted anything in his life, but he knows he’s not allowed, so instead he pinches his nipples again. The sharp contrast of the pain is almost a shock, like he’s already forgotten how tender they are, but it’s the perfect contrast to the throbbing ache of the massager rubbing inside him. 

David pins him with his dark eyes, staring even as he turns the toy on so it begins to vibrate inside of Patrick, shocking a noise from him as his dick jerks and spurts out a stream of clear fluid. He starts babbling—not even words, just pleading noises—but David’s only response is to push Patrick’s hands away from his chest, one and then the other, as he never lets up on shifting the vibrator in maddening little motions, never enough to let up on his prostate and give him a break.

David leans forward and licks wetly across Patrick’s chest, something that would have done little for him beyond a very nice visual at the start of the night and now has him squirming so hard he comes right off the toy. David looks up with his mouth turned down and his eyebrows tilted in the most _disappointed_ expression Patrick has ever seen.

Patrick’s cock jumps and leaks even as his eyes flood with tears at having not been good enough. David grabs Patrick’s hands in his and shoves them up to the bars of the headboard. Somehow, David having dropped the vibrator to correct Patrick’s behaviour makes him feel even worse, like a total failure, which gets him even harder and closer to the edge.

Patrick grips the bars firmly, trying to show how earnestly hard he’s trying to be good, even as his vision is somewhat blurry from crying. David looks at him sharply, but then his face softens and he licks across Patrick’s cheek, where the tears have slid down. It makes Patrick gasp, which means it’s easy for David to kiss him tongue-first. It’s a hot kiss anyway, but then Patrick tastes salt and realises David is _feeding him his own tears_ and it sends a surge of arousal through his whole body.

He’s so wound up he nearly comes, but his body can’t get there when he isn’t being touched anywhere but his mouth and his hands. David’s holding himself above Patrick’s body so surely that even the involuntary thrust of his hips barely makes contact. The fact that he can still vaguely feel the buzzing of the toy lying on the bed so close to where he wants it is infuriating.

David pulls back until he’s on his knees and the sight of him—olive skin and dark hair and hard cock—makes Patrick whine. It’s an animal sound, torn from the deepest parts of him, but all David does in response is smirk and reach down to pick up the prostate massager. He turns off the vibration and takes his time coating it in a fresh layer of lube, despite Patrick squirming and pouting.

When he finally presses it back to Patrick’s hole he pauses with it just barely inside—it must be less than a centimetre—and it takes every ounce of will that Patrick has ever had not to shove himself down on it. He takes a deep breath, squeezing his eyes closed to try and centre himself, and when he opens them again David has a gentle smile, eyes burning with pride. Patrick did the right thing.

There’s just a brief aching moment and then David thrusts the toy hard into Patrick—angled so it goes right for his prostate—and turns the vibration on to high. It’s so _much,_ almost painful how intense it is in his swollen, over-stimulated body and Patrick can’t help but lose all sense of reality. Some part of him is aware that he is sobbing and writhing and moaning, but all he can feel is David’s love for him, inside and around his body, taking him apart. 

Patrick isn’t even aware enough to notice David moving, but then there’s a sharp, harsh bite on his nipple at the same moment as twist to the toy inside him and Patrick shatters into a thousand shards as he comes harder than he ever has in his life. He’s suspended in a wave of feeling for what feels like an eternity, both not long enough and unbearably long, and when it subsides he is still lost to the world, chest heaving as he tries to regain a sense of self.

Eventually, he realises he’s had his eyes closed and opens them. The world is gentle and dim and made of David’s soft skin and tender words; cleaning him, holding him, looking after him. Patrick’s sinks into the feeling of being gently stitched back together, piece by piece, able to trust that David knows how to put everything in place correctly. He knows every part of Patrick and will make sure they’re where they’re supposed to be.

Patrick doesn’t rush; he drinks when David presses a drink to his lips and eats when David holds bites out to him and slowly but surely floats back to something more lie his usual self. David’s body wrapped around him is warm and perfect and the first thing Patrick does when he starts making conscious decisions to do things again is lean in for a kiss. David’s smiling mouth pressing into his is perfection.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I decided to try to write a fic without dialogue? But there we go!
> 
> I'm also [on tumblr!](https://januarium.tumblr.com/)


End file.
